The Runaway Bride
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Aerrow and Piper's wedding day comes. But in true, Storm Hawk fashion, things don't go to plan. The title gives it away! Very short oneshot, dedicated to Pixie Blue. A/P


The Runaway Bride

"Piper."

She turned around, her bright amber eyes wide. Her small hands were against her delicate white dress, clutching loosely at the silky skirt. As she stood there, Finn felt a smile break out into his face.

Piper looked amazing.

There was something radiant about her: As she stood in front of the patterned window, the sunlight streamed through and kissed Piper's smooth toffee-brown skin, causing it to glow. Finn drunk her in, his mouth slightly open.

"I… Wow." Finn scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed. "You…you look…. Erm."

Piper chuckled, walking over to him slowly. The v-neck for her neck and back was made from a thin, delicate lace, but otherwise the dress was simple and plain: Like Piper.

She took his cold hands, smiling up at him. "Thanks."

After one searching look, Finn only pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her fragile figure. She burrowed her nose into his shoulder, inhaling a strong smell of cologne. Piper giggled again, pulling away to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you wearing a tux?" Her hands moved along his broad shoulders, her expression amused but happy. He smirked at her.

"I know. I'm so hot in this, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes, only giggling more. "Oh really? Is that what you think?"

"It's not what I think, it's what I _know_."

Junko then walked in, stopping bluntly when he saw Piper. "Are you wearing a _dress_?"

"Shut up," She laughed, accepting his massive bear hug. "When you get married, you're supposed to wear a dress."

"Supposed to." Stork stood at the doorway, his eyebrows raised. "But I suppose you look… nice."

Piper only hugged him tightly as a reply.

* * *

"You look like you've got Finilla." Stork informed Aerrow when they walked up towards the very nervous looking groom. "Do you want some spray?"

"Somehow I think I'll pass." Aerrow felt sick. He felt beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and swiftly wiped them with the back of his hand, trying to take deep, calming breaths. "I'm getting married."

"Idiot," Finn commented, taking his place beside him. "Now you're stuck with one person with the rest of your life. No more hot chicks or strip clubs, man!"

Aerrow smiled at the picture. "Yeah," He agreed. "But you know, I think being an idiot seems pretty great to me."

* * *

"Take it easy," Piper murmured to herself, rubbing her arm as she walked up and down the room, the trail of her dress following her. "You're just getting married. Just getting married."

"Ready?"

Piper looked out of the window, blinking into the sunlight. She turned her head a little towards the person at the doorway, biting her lip as she shook her head. "No."

"Piper…"

"I said no," she felt herself start to hyperventilate and quickly spun around, starting to panic. "I can't. No."

"Piper-

"-No Starling. I can't."

Hands gripped her arms and pushed her down into a nearby chair. "Deep breaths."

Piper looked up into Starling's green cat-like eyes and slowly nodded, proceeding to breathe deeply in an attempt to calm down.

"What if it goes wrong, Starling." She whispered after a long silence, her eyes on the floor as she rocked back and forth. "Marriages never work. What if it goes wrong?"

Starling's hands tightened on her arms steadily.

"I don't know," she admitted.

* * *

"She's coming right?" Aerrow quickly went up to Starling when he spotted her walking up the aisle. "Where's Piper? Starling? Where's Piper?"

Starling held her hands up. "She just needs time."

"Time? Time? Why? What does she need time for?"

"Aerrow-"

"I want to see her."

"What happened to the groom can't see the bride before the wedding?" Finn interjected, putting a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"This one can." Aerrow looked over Starling's shoulder, frowning.

"Come on, mate. Relax. Girls always freak out over-

His voice died away as Aerrow ran off. Finn threw up his arms. "Fine! Don't listen!" He yelled after Aerrow's retreating back.

* * *

"You can't go through, the bride is in there!"

"Watch me," Aerrow pushed his way through, thrusting the door open.

Piper wasn't in there.

* * *

"Hey."

Piper didn't reply, looking away.

"Can I sit down?"

"Can't stop you." Piper murmured in reply. Aerrow nodded, before sitting down beside her.

"Nice view," He commented. The glittering waves that seemed to breathe gently: the pink sky lit up their faces as they looked out at the beautiful scenery before them. It was more than nice. It was stunning.

Piper only shrugged.

His fingers curled around her chin as he turned her face towards him. "Piper. I'm not angry with you."

"You should be." She pulled away, looking at the golden sand beneath her feet as she buried them in it. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not. You're Piper, and I love you. So you're scared, do you think I blame you for that after everything?"

She ignored the tear trickling down her soft cheek. "I watched them hate each other every day…"

"I know." He took her hands, rubbing it gently. "But you know we're not marrying for the wrong reasons. We're marrying because we love each other. Because I don't want to love anyone else for the rest of my life and I want everyone to know it."

She absent-mindedly squeezed his hand, biting her lip. "I'm not the typical wife Aerrow."

"I already know that. And I love it."

"How?" She groaned, frustrated. "How? I'm so… so…"

"So intelligent, funny, feisty, sexy. Honestly, I have such bad luck!"

She let herself laugh, but then stopped. "Wait, sexy? Aerrow. That's going a bit too far."

"You are. And if you can't accept that, accept you are to me. I love you, Piper."

Piper looked at him. There was a small silence. Aerrow held out a hand to him and slowly, she took it. He then stood up, taking Piper with him before pulling her in for a hug. Her head rested against his broad chest, his hands in her soft hair. Aerrow kissed the top of her head.

"How'd you find me?" Piper murmured.

"You may think you're the cleverest, but I'm actually much more intelligent."

Piper snorted before looking up. "Seriously. How'd you find me?"

"Fine. It just so happens not a lot of brides run away from their weddings."

He laughed when he felt a punch against his chest. "Alright, alright, sorry. But you have to admit, it's quite funny."

"Your Great Aunt won't find it funny."

Aerrow winked.

* * *

"You may kiss your bride."

"Finally," Aerrow murmured before bending his head to claim Piper's lips. The loud applause rung in their ears as they grinned into each other's mouths, their arms tightly around each other.

Piper stroked his cheeks, smiling as she looked up and into Aerrow's bright eyes. He grinned at her and ran his hands through her hair. "Hey."

"What?" Piper murmured, kissing him again.

"You look beautiful."


End file.
